


At Journey’s End

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fix-It, Microfiction, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Five things the Psiioniic found in the Void, and one that was already with him.
Relationships: The Disciple/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	At Journey’s End

1\. _A body._

Arms, legs. A spine marked by metal, but muscles that answer your command.

2\. _Freedom._

Each bubble is a world impermeable; you remember the trick of folding space, and slip from somebody else’s dream into the darkness beyond.

3\. _Peace._

There’s a war being fought, but you’re tired of wars. This one can end without you.

4\. _Rest._

You reach a place where the sky is the color of nothing, not the color of space. Wind washes you. Fireflies glow in place of stars.

5\. _An ending._

A sword driven into the ground, a ribbon tied ‘round it. There’s a story there, but it isn’t yours. You walk on. 

+1. _What was lost._

There are rivers here, and one you follow, until you see a glow on the other side that isn’t firefly and isn’t void.

When you cross, there’s a luminous woman waiting. She wraps you up in arms that smell of silk and blood, and leads you to a cave with a fire burning and trolls whose names you know. They sit you down between them, without urgency, and don’t ask you to talk. But you kiss his wrists, where the shackles burned, and her claws, by which history was written. They are yours. You have never forgotten any of them.


End file.
